The Baywatch Tale
by Phil From Produce
Summary: In 1978, a strange alien ship is shot down and submerged into Boundary Bay near White rock, BC. Wonder Woman travels back in time to sort out what the Government could not. Features OC the Coat.
1. The Mysterious Girl

Chapter 1 - The Mysterious Girl

()()()

July 27th, 1978. Friday afternoon.

One might assume that the couple running across the beach in their swimsuits were dating, maybe even married. But after getting to know them, one learned that Kate Carlin Meriwether, or just K.C. Meriwether for short, & Finnegan Tremaine, Were the furthest thing from a married couple. Actually, they were just competitive co-workers, trying to outclass the other, but all in good fun.

They were lifeguards. K.C. wore her bright red baywatch swimsuit with pride, with long flowing blonde hair and a nice backside to boot (Or slap) and Finnegan rocked around in his thigh-high board shorts, exhibiting his muscular body for all the ladies to enjoy. These 2 would've made people drown themselves just for the sake of having the preferred gender perform mouth to mouth on them.

During their run on the beach, the 2 had to slow down to catch their breath.

"Whoo...what a run." Finnegan threw his voice on top of the light waves splashing the beach.

"You're telling me." K.C. bent over to rub seawater from boundary bay on her arms. As she did, Finnegan checked out her perfectly toned and tanned backside. K.C. knew her co-worker was checking her out...and she didn't care. She'd return the favor if he were bent over just the same.

"So, we get to the white rock, then the pier, then we go home." K.C. asked.

"Sounds good." Finnegan walked up the sandy beach and tripped over a lump. He grunted as he hit the sand facefirst. K.C. laughed as she came over to check up on her friend.

"Are you OK?" K.C. leaned over to check on her friend.

"Yeah I just tripped over this..." Finnegan paused to look at what tripped him.

"It's a fish..." Finnegan quickly said before realizing it wasn't a dead fish...it was something entirely different.

"It's a girl!" K.C. got the girl face up, and began taking details. She was unconscious. Her long black hair was matted with sand and seaweed, with a strange white outfit clad onto her body. But her strangest part was her ears. They were pointed, like an Elf's ears.

"Oh my god." Finnegan quickly grabbed the girl's hand to check for a pulse.

"She's just out cold." K.C. said "She's breathing but very slowly."

Finnegan raised his eyes to the girl's face, and tried to read it as human, but he just couldn't. Her eyes seemed larger than normal, her skin was silverish, but her strangest quirk had to have been her ears.

"K.C., look at her ears." Finnegan pointed at the girl's head.

"I see...What the hell did you stumble over?" Asked K.C.

"Hell if I know. Let's get her to the Blazer." Finnegan said.

And with that, The 2 lifeguards got their newfound friend up, and Finnegan put her over his shoulders fireman style, and the 2 carried her to finnegan's '69 K5 Blazer.

()()()

JULY 27TH, 2020

Diana Prince opened the door to an elevator leading to Steve Trevor's office. She could hear him talking even before the elevator opened. and when it did, Steve turned to face her.

"Diana, glad you made it." Steve started.

"Always glad to make it." Diana replied walking into the room. "So what's the assignment this time?" she asked as the door closed behind her.

"You've got another date with the time machine in San Diego." Steve gave Diana her answer.

"Oh, another one? Where am I going back today?" She asked.

"Ok, this one's a little weird." Steve pulled out a Dossier with the label "Area 51 Interception; 07/28/78.

"Area 51? So it DOES exist." Diana smiled as she opened the folder.

"Even the IADC wasn't allowed to know about it...but here's the thing. On that night, a UFO was hit at about 35000 feet, it travelled west to the pacific ocean, and then submerged about 120 miles off the coast of Oregon state." Steve opened the dossier, and showed Diana many pictures and files.

"According to the reports, Area 51 immediately dispatched a ghost craft to go to the landing spot where the UFO crashed, in the hopes of recovering the craft, but Area 51 officials ended up spending 6 years searching a 500 mile radius. Not one trace of that UFO was ever found. On September 12th, 1984, Area 51 simply closed the book on it." Steve replied.

"And now, they want to send someone back in time to be there and follow the craft?" Diana asked.

"Can you do it?" Steve asked his friend.

"Of course." Diana smiled. Of course she meant that Wonder Woman could do it.

At that moment, the elevator door opened and another friend of the 2 former IADC agents walked in.

"Yeah babe, I know, i'm doing my best here."

Diana and Steve recognized the man as Kenny Triton, And Diana was more than happy to have him along.

"Hey, Kenny!" Diana smiled.

"Hey Diana." Kenny held his hand up, trying to hold 2 conversations at once. "Yeah, I just walked in." Kenny was on his smartphone, talking to his girlfriend, Josie. "No babe, I love you...listen...I got some stuff to do, OK?" Kenny took a 5 second delay. "Oh no, don't say that...Listen, we'll talk later, OK? I love you." Kenny closed the call on his phone.

"That didn't sound good." Diana walked over to hug her friend.

"Josie's mad at me." Kenny hugged Diana "We were supposed to have a fancy dinner tonight, but then steve here..." Kenny motioned his arm at Steve "..gives me a call and says i gotta get over here. Of course being a superhero i'm stuck between wanting to save the world or taking my woman out on a date...why are you women so difficult?" Kenny asked Diana

"Oh, you have no idea, how hard it must be to be a woman and put up with a man, sometimes." Diana replied.

"Alright, you two." Steve Trevor broke up the arguement. "We've got you both here, we've got a mystery to solve. Diana, you can brief him on the way."

"Time travel machine in SD?" asked Kenny

"Time travel in SD. to 1978." Steve replied

"Now that sounds like fun. Disco music and ridiculously large collars." Kenny joked.

"You'd better get going, you too. This one's time sensitive. Good luck to you." Steve wished his best friend in the whole wide world the best of luck, along with Kenny.

And on this one, they would need it.

()()()


	2. The Aliens Cometh

Chapter 2 - The Aliens Cometh

()()()

JULY 27TH, 1978...11:30 PM

Up about 35,000 feet in the sky, 4 interceptors flew at 300 miles an hour, chasing an aircraft travelling about the same speed. That particular aircraft was a UFO, and it was looking for someone.

The interceptors tried making radio contact.

"Unidentified flying object, this is Captain Burgess of the X-com Project. You are ordered to down your craft at co-ordinates I will give you. Do so and you will not be fired upon." Captain Burgess ordered the UFO.

There was no reply.

"Ok guys! Taylor, Gill, Harper, Take em down!" Burgess made the order.

The 3 interceptors followed their bosses order, and began firing their avalanche missiles at the UFO. Within a few seconds, the avalanches exploded on the craft, and it began to smoke from a hole in the rear thrusters.

"Ok guys, that's enough." Burgess ordered his pilots to ceasefire. the UFO began to plummet. The interceptors followed it for many miles, and many minutes.

"100 bucks says it lands in Oregon." Taylor started.

"It's gonna hit the ocean." Harper replied.

"Ocean." added Gill.

()()()

JULY 27TH, 2020.

The 2 heroes walked once again through the doors of the entrance to the San Diego university, and made their way to the room where the machine itself remained.

"What was Josie bugging you about?" Diana started a new conversation.

"Oh, she's always whining about things. It's driving me nuts."

"What things?" Diana wanted to know.

"Stupid things! I get out of my truck to ask a friend of ours some details about his truck, and she shits all over me because I didn't kiss her on the way out!"

"Oh geez." Diana replied. "You know how dramatic women can be."

"Yeah, I know." Kenny replied

"You're a nice guy...you know the nice guy shtick doesn't work, right?" Diana opened the door to the lab. "Women these days see nice guys as beneath them. You know, the guys that serve them at McDonalds and stuff. Just because you're a nice guy doesn't mean she's gotta be into you."

"So what am I supposed to do about it?" asked Kenny

"I'm gonna get it for this, but be a little bit of a douchebag." Diana picked her nails as she walked.

"What?" Kenny was totally confused.

"Here's the thing. Nice guys are boring. Girls don't want to be bored. She must like your superheroic thing you've got going, but you've gotta be more exciting. She's starting drama because she wants you to fight her. She wants to know her boyfriend isn't a bitch." Diana let it out.

Kenny turned to stare at Diana. Since when would she say a thing like that?

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Kenny asked.

"What are you gonna do about it? You know who's ass is gonna get kicked between us, right?" Diana put her hands on her hips, and stared upward into Kenny's face. Despite the fact she was smaller, she would beat him, hands down, and even worse, Kenny KNEW it.

"Somedays Diana...you're a bitch." Kenny pounded his hand into his fist.

"That's better...start showing some balls." Diana continued walking towards the machine.

"So what's a good douchebag move?" asked Kenny, following his friend.

"Does she want to be with you?" Asked Diana.

"Damn right she does. Or at least I think so." Kenny replied.

"Just ignore her when she's dramatic. Let her sweat it out alone sometimes. She'll come around when she realizes you're not going to react." asked Diana.

"What?" Kenny was shocked. "What if she dumps me?"

"She won't just dump you over drama. You've got to let her know you're not going to play games like that." Diana smiled.

Just as the two heroes continued their conversation, they were met by Micah and his fellow scientists in arms.

"Welcome back, guys...good to see you 2 again." Micah smiled.

"How do you do?" Kenny spoke in a downing voice.

Micah looked a little surprised at Kenny's action.

"What's up, Kenny?" Micah asked.

"Bad day with his girlfriend." Diana told micah why kenny sounded so depressed.

"Oh...i hear ya...So, the powers that be called ahead. You're looking to go back to 1978 today. For a few days of course." Micah smiled.

"That's what was on the mission file." Diana replied, picking one of her nails.

Meanwhile, Kenny turned his attention to Micah's fellow student, Donald Francis, and noticed he was wearing a hockey jersey he was very familiar with.

"Number 17...Butcher...Langley Rivermen...You got Ben's jersey?" Asked Kenny.

"Yeah, I did!" Donald replied. "He signed it and everything."

"Holy smokes! I got out to Langley a few times back in '15 to watch some rivermen-chiefs games, those games were intense." Kenny smiled, as talking about hockey was something he took delight in.

But the talk between Micah Ellefson and Diana Prince was much more business.

"Now you've been briefed obviously, but i'd like to discuss something with you, Diana, concerning our research." Micah began.

"Ok, go on." Diana turned her attention to Micah.

"We've...actually it's mostly Saaya whose come up with the idea of just relaying the electrodes in your brain back in time and you remotely control it from here."

"So...you're saying, I don't go back in time, I merely just think my way back?"

"That's a simple way of saying it." Micah replied. "Saaya figured it out. If you were an adult in 1978, and i'm assuming you were according to your service record with the IADC." Micah looked it up on his smartphone. "You could potentially go back within your mind, and just control yourself from 2020...that way you don't travel back in time, and therefore don't meet yourself in 1978."

"Oh...that sounds pretty good." Diana figured it would be a better idea.

"The procedure is much less painful than the time travel itself." Micah added.

"That's good." Diana smiled. A little less pain was always nice.

"Hey Kenny, come over here, it's time to send you back." Micah called the Psionic Superhero.

"OK man, comin'." Kenny spoke.

The heroes went to their respective chambers. Kenny got into a robe and walked into the machine, while Diana was hooked into a bunch of tubes that connected to a supercomputer.

"Ok guys...here we go." Micah began to punch in a bunch of buttons while his co-workers began punching more buttons in.

Diana's visions began to change rapidly, she felt like she was seeing the past rush at her. It went so fast she couldn't pick it up fast enough. Meanwhile, Kenny was feeling the burning sensation that came with going back in time in the giant capsule. His nude body eventually collapsed to the floor, indicating the time travel worked.

Diana on the other hand, was also going back in time, but she could control her past self from the future.

The 2 heroes mission had begun.

()()()


	3. Invading the IADC HQ

Chapter 3 - Invading the IADC HQ

()()()

When Kenny came to from his exit from the time travel, he had landed just outside the IADC HQ, luckily he landed in an Alley. He was completely naked so the last thing he wanted was for someone to see his junk.

He immediately raised his arms to the sky, and called for his coat.

"God of heaven, hear my cries for help." Kenny looked to the sky.

In that instant, the coat fell on top of him. He put it on and covered up his parts. Now, it was a matter of connecting with Diana in the IADC building.

()()()

Back in the future, Saaya was busy still getting Diana's brain waves to connect with the Diana of 1978. It wasn't easy.

"What's going on?" Micah asked the Japanese Girl.

"Taking time to get back...Diana's got about 5 minutes before she has 100% control of her self in past."

"Oh boy. That's gonna cause problems." Micah held his breath, and looked at Diana who was going to be attached to the mind probe for a few days, controlling her past self.

()()()

Kenny walked into the IADC building in nothing but his trenchcoat. It was buttoned up so no one could see what was behind it...which was a good thing.

As Kenny walked up to the front desk, an IADC agent approached him.

"Can I help you...sir?" The man looked at Kenny, confused at his trenchcoat, and thinking he might be packing a gun.

"I have to speak with Diana Prince." Kenny told the agent. "It's really important."

"Do you have an appointment? Where is your appointment card?" asked another agent.

Kenny didn't have the card. But he did have 12 gauges of reasoning stashed in his coat's inner pocket, but he didn't want to draw it yet.

"I do not have one...but I must speak with Diana, it's something big." Kenny added again.

"That's an unusual thing of clothing for a hot summer day." Said the first agent.

"Please! I must speak with Diana, it's important!" Begged Kenny.

"Sir, we must ask you to leave." Spoke a high ranking agent, coming to confront Kenny.

"Last warning, sir! I must speak with Diana." Kenny reached into his trenchcoat. As he did, almost all of the men & women in the room drew their guns.

"GET DOWN! GET THE HELL DOWN!" the one agent yelled at Kenny.

Kenny got onto his knees but he didn't put his hands behind his head. He did put one finger to his bulletwound, and mentally forced the agent standing in front of him to throw his gun at another agent who was stunned and dropped his firearm. At that moment, Kenny pulled the shotgun, and dove into cover, and watched several rounds fly over his head that would've killed him, provided he was in the way. He pulled the Hood over his head, became The Coat, and prepared to fight through an army of IADC agents.

Upstairs, Diana Prince of 1978 was undergoing her slow transformation. She had no idea her future self was taking her mind over.

She was in the office discussing a mission with Steve Trevor. Trevor got the word from downstairs.

"Steve, we've got a problem! There's a man with a trenchcoat and shotgun, he just asked to speak with Diana. He opened fire on the agents." an agent ran into the room, somewhat terrified.

"Oh great!" Steve pulled his desk's drawer out, and picked up his beretta 92 and ran out out the door, leaving behind Diana. She knew the situation needed Wonder Woman, so she began to spin around, and soon turned herself into the heroine she really was.

Back downstairs, The Coat yelled at the agents to stop firing, and he demanded he see Diana Prince. Not one of the agents backed down.

"C'mon guys, don't make me shoot you." The Coat switched the shotgun onto disable shot, and yelled out one last warning.

"Last chance! Bring Diana to me or you will all get shot!" Yelled out The Coat.

Just as he yelled it, Wonder Woman landed right behind him, her arms crossed, ready to fight. The Coat turned to look at her.

"Now that's an entrance." The Coat smiled at his friend...who still had about 2 minutes left before her future self could take control of her.

She reached for her friend, who she didn't know was her friend...yet...and threw him out of the IADC HQ, and he smashed through the glass onto the sidewalk in front of everyone.

"You wanted to see Agent Prince, eh? You've got to get through me, first!" Wonder Woman came over to The Coat, who wasn't having the best day.

"Diana, calm down! it's Kenny!" The Coat got onto his feet and began backing away from Wonder Woman, who could've beaten him silly right there.

"Who's Diana?" Wonder Woman threw her lasso at The Coat, who knew well enough to dodge and stepside. He pulled the shotgun out, and took aim at his friend.

"STOP!" The Coat Demanded.

Wonder Woman did stop. she began to slowly grab her head, and began to feel strange. She fell back, shrieking as she continued to hold her head, moaning in pain.

()()()

"Got it!" Saaya smiled as her plan worked in the future.

()()()

The Coat pulled his gun back, knowing he couldn't shoot his friend even if he wanted.

Wonder Woman eventually sat back up, and now the Diana Prince of 2020 had control of herself in 1978.

"Kenny...what the hell just happened?" Wonder Woman asked.

"You didn't go through right away." The Coat replied.

"So...did I just fight you?" Asked Wonder Woman, turning to see the smashed glass as she got up onto her feet.

"You damn near killed me, too." The Coat replied.

Wonder Woman took a closer look at her friend, as agents from the back looked on.

"Are you hurt? Can you continue the mission?" She asked.

"Even if I was injured, I probably wouldn't feel it." The Coat smiled under his hood. He was referring to the fact his Parieto insular complex was destroyed many years before, which gave him his psionic abilities, and therefore he felt little pain.

Wonder Woman smiled shortly, before giving an order.

"Meet me at the washington monument. I'll pick you up in the invisible jet there." Wonder Woman ordered.

"So the jet is real too." The Coat smiled.

"It is." Wonder Woman began to walk off. "See you there."

And with that, both heroes seperated, but eventually would meet at the monument to continue the mission.

()()()


	4. Mystery of the Elf Girl

Chapter 4 - Mystery of the Elf Girl

()()()

A day had passed since the 2 lifeguards had brought home the fallen alien girl, whom they didn't really know yet.

She had spent the night of July 27th, 1978 completely unconscious. Finnegan in particular was curious as to what this girl was thinking about, while K.C. was just hoping she would awaken and tell them her name and who she was.

When the morning sun rose on White Rock, The sunlight seemed to be the thing that opened the alien girl's eyes. When she awoke, she was in a bed, comfortable as she could be. She was in the rented apartment that K.C. and Finnegan rented together, with Finnegan's Beat up Chevy K5 Blazer parked just outside of the balcony.

She sat up, and felt the bed she was on. She was being watched by Finnegan, who was busy sipping coffee and cooking up some bacon.

"Hey, glad to see you're awake." Finnegan flipped some bacon.

"Who...where am I?" The alien girl asked.

"Oh, you do speak English! You're at White Rock...British Columbia." Finnegan began to pull the bacon from the cast iron pan, and placed it on some paper towels to soak up the excess grease, and then placed it on a plate.

"As long as i'm not captured." The girl replied.

"Captured? You're in the hands of friends, me and K.C, we got you off the beach." Finnegan sat down and offered a slice of bacon to the alien girl. She shyly pulled one slab of the bacon off the plate, and slowly nibbled on it.

"These are good, they're applewood smoked. You can get em at Superstore." Finnegan took a piece for himself, and ate it. As he chewed on it, K.C. walked out of her bedroom in a robe.

"Hey, she's up." K.C. smiled.

"Yeah, and she's eatin' my breakfast." Finnegan took another slice of bacon.

"What's her name?" asked K.C.

"I didn't get to that yet." Finnegan replied with a mouthful of bacon.

"It's Kiana." The alien girl replied.

"Kiana? That sounds like a human name." K.C. took a slice of Finnegan's bacon, and sat down on a nearby seat.

"It was my dad who named me. He's human. I was coming to see him." Kiana grabbed another piece of bacon. Finnegan grabbed the last slice before he could be robbed of it.

"Your dad is a human? Then your mother is?" Finnegan asked.

"Elerian. A race of elf-like people that live in the Draconis star system, millions of miles away." Kiana finished her bacon.

"How'd you wind up washed up on Crescent beach?" asked K.C.

"My ship went down." Kiana replied "I bailed out just before it hit the ocean, knocked me out when the escape pod hit the water. When I woke up, I had this big headache. But there was shoreline. It was so dark, so I just went to shore and hoped for the best. but I had gone 2 days without food, and I was exhausted and stressed...so i just fainted."

"You poor thing." K.C. began rubbing Kiana's hair.

"It gets worse." Kiana continued "Back home, the Elerians were beefing up their security in case of a Bulrathi Attack. The Elerians and Bulrathi hate each other. Has something to do with the gender roles of our societies."

"Gender roles?" Asked K.C.

"Elerian hierarchy declared years ago that only women serve in the army, police, and other high-end jobs. In the Bulrathi dictatorship, it's the exact opposite."

"So women run the government? That's nuts." K.C. replied.

"And the Bulrathi were planning a huge attack. They want to kill my mother...but they're gonna have a hard time with the Elerian starfleet standing in front of her. My mother is a baron. But she'll be tied up looking for me...I ran away from home." Kiana got up from the bed.

"Well, you can stay here. That is unless you're still hoping to go see your dad." Finnegan spoke.

"I want to. Mom said he lived at this general area. She gave me a photograph, and I have memorized it since she gave it to me. Mom even said he'd recognize me right away." Kiana replied, as she looked herself over. "Good...all the clothing I had is still here."

"We wouldn't strip ya." Finnegan replied.

"We'll need to disguise you somehow on the beach...you can't wear that." K.C. pointed at Kiana's dress.

"What's wrong with the way i'm dressed?" asked Kiana.

"You need a swimsuit...it's the middle of summer and we're on beach grounds." K.C. replied. "Here, come with me, i'll see if I have a bikini that fits you..."

()()()

Just outside of South Surrey, BC, the invisible jet was flying over the King George highway. Diana was using shortwave radar which was built into the dash of her jet. There was a long-distance radar as well, but it was very costly, so Wonder Woman only used it when she absolutely had to.

"Just as I suspected...the UFO played possum when it hit the ocean miles down south...then it travelled underwater. I'm picking up strange signals coming from about 200 feet down in Boundary Bay." Wonder Woman read the charts on a 1978's-era monitor in her jet.

"Either we go underwater after the jet...or we wait for it to surface." The Coat replied.

"There's potential risk involved. Sharks, orcas, dolphins, anything that the craft hits could seriously hurt it." Wonder Woman warned The Coat about going underwater.

"Yeah, good point. Perch, octopus, lobsters and crabs." The Coat replied.

"You know whats in that bay?" asked Wonder Woman.

"I grew up in Vancouver, remember? I used to go to crescent beach to go crab fishing. That was the best ever. Bikini girls walked the pier and more often than not, someone would wind up topless." The Coat chuckled a bit.

"Topfreedom...I still don't understand why you men find a woman's chest so exciting." Wonder Woman knew her friend would tell her.

"It's because it's wrapped in mystery when we're young, and when the mystery is revealed, it's beautiful." The Coat replied.

"Would've figured you would make a woman removing a top into poetry." Wonder Woman pushed some buttons on the jet's panel. The jet was incredibly quiet.

"Awful quiet in here." The Coat started a new conversation.

"Wanna throw on some music?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Sure. Radio? 8-track?" asked The Coat.

"Cassette." Wonder Woman grinned, opening a secret compartment to reveal a ton of music.

"Wow...the jets sure ahead of the times." The coat looked through the music and found something that totally caught his eye.

"Lynda Carter's Portrait?" The Coat held up the tape.

"I dunno...I like her voice. And she looks soooo pretty." Wonder Woman smiled.

Kenny put the tape back in the case and continued to look for something. Then he came across an April Wine cassette.

"Now this...this is the stuff!" Kenny put the tape in the cassette player. "Hey, play I like to rock." Kenny paused for a second "...That's April Wine." Then he continued "Well then, play that Diane Sawyer song, just play something..." Then Kenny stopped and realized Wonder Woman was totally lost. She didn't get the trailer park boys reference from Kenny's favorite TV show.

()()()


	5. Storming the Beach

Chapter 5 - Storming the Beach

()()()

Finnegan was already wearing his swimshorts when he arrived at the beach, but K.C. had to take Kiana to the changerooms. when they came out, they were both wearing thong swimsuits, and strutting across the beach. K.C. had a bright blue thong one-piece, while Kiana was wearing a bright neon-mixed thong and string bikini top.

"They're staring." Kiana was nervous.

"Who cares? They're just checking out your butt." K.C. smiled.

"And yours too!" Kiana replied, acting as if it was a bad thing.

"Yeah, let em. It's the only piece of my ass they're gonna get." K.C. replied.

Meanwhile, Finnegan was walking past a hot dog vendor who he visited frequently and knew from the local gym. The guy who sold the hot dogs, Miguel, was a gym monkey and was one of the most ripped guys who lived in White Rock.

"Hey Miguel, what are ya cooking?" Finnegan joked with the man.

"You smell what i'm cooking?" Miguel joked.

"I do smell what you're cooking!" Finnegan smiled. "3 dogs, ketchup on them all."

"3 ketchups comin' up!" Miguel began preparing the hot dogs and putting ketchup on them. "You gonna come back to the Y and get some weights in?"

"Oh geez, i've been working on weight loss, you know what winter does." Finnegan replied.

A few minutes later, Finnegan had the 3 hot dogs prepared and awaiting his old friend and his new one.

When the 2 ladies walked over to Finnegan, he was laying on the towel, soaking up some sunshine and enjoying a cold beer. When he got a glimpse of his friend, and their new alien friend, he couldn't help but whistle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. We get it." K.C. sat down beside Finnegan and pulled a vex from the cooler, and then another one for Kiana.

"you want a drink?" asked K.C. to Kiana, who proceeded to sit down, and eat her hot dog.

"Sure...what is it?" asked Kiana.

"It's a sweet drink." K.C. popped the top off the bottle and handed it to Kiana, who took a sip, and swallowed it down.

"that's not bad." Kiana replied.

"Just take it easy, you drink enough and you'll start feeling a little dizzy." Finnegan said.

()()()

Meanwhile, up in the sky, the Invisible jet candidly scrutinized the beach below.

"Look at all that nice ass." The Coat looked down at all the bikini babes.

"See any hunks down there?" asked Wonder Woman.

"See for yourself." The Coat replied.

Wonder Woman looked down at the beach and the crowds of people. She caught glimpses of a few pieces of eye candy for herself.

"You gotta get me down here more often." Wonder Woman looked over at The Coat.

"Don't forget, this is 1978. Obesity has more than doubled in the last 30 years." The Coat commented. "30 years from now, this will look like a bunch of beached whales with the odd hunk and honey in between." The Coat commented.

"Good point." Wonder Woman flew the jet downward towards boundary bay and skimmed the surface.

"Yeeeee-hah!" Wonder Woman caused a wave with her jet, flying only 2 feet above the water.

As she skimmed the surface, Wonder Woman looked over at the shoreline, and noticed something bad was happening.

()()()

At the shoreline of the beach, what looked like elf-women armed with laser pistols emerged from boundary bay and began to terrorise the bathers. The elf-women were the elerian race, hell-bent on getting what they wanted. And in this case, they wanted their own kind back.

Many of the bathers ran away, creating a torrential flood of people. But one person who stood up to them, was Kiana, along with a few curious bathers, all of which who were shoved to the side without as much as an effort.

"Mother!" she yelled out.

At that moment, the woman whom Kiana labelled as Mother grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her roughly to the sea.

"Let me go!" Kiana demanded.

The woman didn't make a noise, she merely let her actions speak for her. At that moment, K.C. and Finnegan began to advance to help their new friend, but 2 other Elerians blocked the way, holding swords and laser pistols as insurance.

"Mother! I am not a child! Let me go!" Kiana screamed

But in the sky, coming towards the beach in complete discretion, Were the 2 heroes watching the proceedings.

"Kenny, fly the jet and land it and join me. I'm going in!" Wonder Woman opened the hatch to the invisible jet as it flew over the fracas, and she jumped out, armed with her sword and shield. She landed right next to the Elerian who was dragging Kiana, unknowing that it was her mother. The Elerian let go of Kiana, pulled her own sword and began to battle the Amazon warrior. The 2 women clashed swords and tried to disable the other. The amazon had extensive training and knew how to fight, but so did the Elerian. the 2 women kept on battling like gladiators in an arena.

2 other Elerians came to assist their sister in arms, but before they could land a blow in a 1-on-3, a hooded figure came from behind and sucker-punched one.

"And Bertuzzi knocks Moore down and we got a line brawl!" The Coat yelled in an announcer voice, as he prepared to fight.

The standing Elerian drew her sword, but Kenny drew a lightsabre for the defense. He had just called for it as he ran to the fracas. He began to swing for the fences against the Elerian warrior, who was just a little overwhelmed at The Coat's advance.

"Meet your destiny, Young Jedi!" The Coat yelled from underneath his hood

The Elerian swords were made of a strong metal, and the lightsabre wasn't just going to cut through it like normal alloys. The Elerian yelled back in her native tongue, words that would resemble the vulgar 4-letter ones of anglophones.

Amidst the skirmish, the Elerians had other plans. The one battling Wonder Woman yelled out in a foreign tongue, and 2 other elerians grabbed Kiana, who went into the ocean kicking and screaming. K.C. and Finnegan made a quick attempt at a liberation, but when 4 other elerians came rushing from the water and threw them away, they insured their capture.

Wonder Woman and the Coat held their own in the duels they were engaged in, and as quickly as they began, the Elerians they were fighting backed off and retreated, as they had what they came for. The heroes chased the elerians into the ocean, but they disappeared quickly under the waves. Without oxygen, Wonder Woman and the Coat couldn't go anywhere. The 2 surfaced in the saltwater sea.

"Damnit!" The coat swore.

"The jet, let's move!" Wonder Woman ran out of the water, dripping all over.

"Right behind ya." The Coat ran after her. "It's just up here."

Wonder Woman ran faster than the Coat and he trailed behind her. the 2 of them got into the jet, and closed the hatch. Wonder Woman grabbed the controls, and hoisted her machine into the air, and began to pursue the aliens.

()()()


	6. On the trail of the white whale

Chapter 6 - On the trail of the white whale

()()()

The invisible jet discreetly submerged into boundary bay to tail the Elerians. Not only was the jet capable of flight, it was also capable of becoming a submarine if the situation called for it. The Coat looked closely at the dials on the dash to determine how deep they were going.

"Submerged at 20 feet...now 30...40..."

"I can read it. I need you to operate the long-range radar scanner." Wonder Woman pushed some buttons on the dash and opened up an Apple IIe operating screen.

"Long Range Radar Scanner...oh boy, the toys just get more expensive." Kenny opened up the computer and began following prompts on the screen.

"The Apple IIe. I knew a kid who had one once. we used to kill bears and bison on the oregon trail." The coat thought back to childhood.

"Once you've gotten to the main screen, open up the one that reads Long-range." Wonder Woman kept her eyes on the windshield and out. She couldn't see more than 10 feet ahead of her, for boundary bay was muddy and murky. Her jet's lights were able to pierce some of the murk.

"Ok, Got it on. is there a wire to hook into the computer's ports?" Asked The Coat.

"In the glove compartment, there's a series of wires sticking in." Wonder Woman kept her eyes on the sea. "Pull the white one."

The Coat did just that. He grabbed the white cord, and jammed the port into the computer, and a system began an autorun, and he had a radar scanning a good 2000 metres ahead of him.

"We're online." The Coat smiled. "I'm picking up a lot of small readings, and a few large ones, and one really large one."

"Then if my hunch is correct - the small readings are fish, the bigger readings are either bigger fish or those aliens, and the really big one is either a blue whale, or a spaceship." Said Wonder Woman.

"The really big object is 1,200 metres southwest of our position roughly about 10 o'clock on the radar. We're facing west. we're closing in at about 6 metres a second. Not sure whether we are in Canada or the states." The Coat said.

"Tell me when the object is at 12 sharp." Wonder Woman navigated her jet.

()()()

Back on the shoreline, the bathers were all coming to terms with what just happened. K.C. and Finnegan were already in action. As off-duty lifeguards, they could still grab the boat and scuba gear and go looking. Which is exactly what they did.

Within 2 minutes of the skirmish on-shore, K.C. & Finnegan were the first ones to get a boat and go looking for their friend. They didn't know where they should've headed, but K.C. had a Fishfinder on the boat, and she was using it to possibly determine large objects.

She kept her eye on the fishfinder, While Finnegan kept looking for disturbances in the water that might help them locate their friend.

()()()

"12 o'clock right on the spike." The Coat told Wonder Woman.

"Ok, engaging thrusters, doubling speed." Wonder Woman added a bit of thrust.

At that moment, the 2 of them were 1000 metres from the large object, and travelling at about 15 metres a second.

"Something's not right. The large object is determined to be above sea level." The Coat read the computer program's findings.

"Then maybe we should hit the surface and see." Wonder Woman thrusted the jet towards the surface, and broke it. when she could see clearly in the july sky, she saw it in the distance.

"There it is!" Wonder Woman pointed out the object. The Coat looked at the object as well.

"That's it, alright." The Coat added.

()()()

"There it is!" K.C. looked up and saw the object on the surface.

"Now that looks like a monster." Finnegan added.

"Let's get to it!" K.C. pointed towards the craft.

Finnegan gunned the motor on the boat towards the alien craft, but as they travelled, another object was flying over them. And it was preparing to engage the craft.

"We've got to shoot it down. and now!" Wonder Woman ordered the Coat.

"You got any harpoons?" asked The Coat

"Nope, But I have a phased plasma cannon in the 40 watt range on the left wing. Will that work?" Asked Wonder Woman, pulling out a trigger on the passenger side.

"Oh...now you're speaking my language!" The Coat grabbed the trigger, and brought up a crosshair on the jet's windshield.

"Aim for the thrusters. If you disable them, you'll have the best chance of taking it down." Wonder Woman ordered.

"Aiming for the thrusters...ok...does this cannon have a lock?" asked the Coat

"Wait 3 seconds for the lock-on to engage, and yes." Wonder Woman answered the question.

"Ok, i've got it centered..." The Coat waited the 3 seconds, which seemed like an eternity, but he patiently awaited it to end.

"Locked on! Firing now!" The Coat pulled the trigger, and fired a semi-automatic plasma blast into the thrusters of the alien spacecraft. The first blast damaged the rotors. the second damaged the battery connector. the third hit the battery, and the thruster exploded. The craft began to lose altitude within 5 seconds.

"Ok, that should be it! Put another one up the left!" Wonder Woman pointed at the other thruster.

The Coat took precise aim, and this time, the lock-on didn't seem as long because the craft was moving slower. This time, the first plasma blast ripped the battery, and completely disabled the craft. It began to descend towards the ocean, and it made a huge splash the moment it hit the water.

"Yes!" The Coat cheered.

"Now let's go aboard and introduce ourselves!" Wonder Woman began to navigate the invisible jet towards the fallen spacecraft.

At the same time, the 2 lifeguards following along, sped towards the fallen craft. They sailed their speedboat over the wave the crashed spaceship made, and sailed up to the side of the vessel at a spot they could board.

The invisible jet landed a few metres away, and both Wonder Woman and the Coat jumped out and landed aboard.

()()()


	7. The sea shall have you back

Chapter 7 - The sea shall have you back

()()()

The massive spaceship was immobilized and floating in the saltwater of Boundary bay. But as quickly as the superheroes and the lifeguards boarded it, a throng of Elerian warriors rushed to the wings, where the 4 humans were aboard.

"Get them! The queen wants them alive!" one Elerian solder charged forward.

The lifeguards were in no position to fight, so they just hid behind the 2 heroes, who were armed to the teeth. Wonder Woman pulled her amazonite sword and shield once again, and prepared to hack through elerian warriors. The Coat pulled his lightsabre, and prepared to do the same.

But before the battle could commence, the elerian warriors surrounded the group. they outnumbered them 10 to 1. There was no way they would survive a head on battle.

"Is it too late to make this battle into a spelling bee?" The Coat joked.

"Coat...this is definitely not a time to joke." Wonder Woman sheaved her sword into it's handle behind the shield. After she did that, The Coat put his lightsabre back onto his belt.

The Elerian commandant stepped forward to speak.

"You 4...you're going to come with us." The Commandant ordered.

The Elerian warriors stepped forward, and guided the group into the ship's inner workings. On the inside, many emblems of ankhs surrounded the walls, resembling female dominance. Wonder Woman felt a bit proud that somewhere, Women were in charge of things, but she feared a bit for her friend, who was definitely viewed as inferior and had a lot to lose if they were scheduled to be executed.

In the corridors of the ship, the Elerians stood in a row, and awaited the Elerian queen to step out, and when she did, she looked in disgust at the 2 superheroes that shot her down, and the 2 lifeguards who had taken care of her daughter.

"I've heard of you, Wonder Woman...The Amazon Princess." The Queen began.

"The name's travelled to places." Wonder Woman replied.

At that moment, the rebellious Kiana ran from behind her mother and stood in front of the lifeguards.

"NO mother! These are my friends!" Kiana spoke out.

Kiana knew what her mother did to those who boarded the spaceship, and surrendered. It was not going to bode well for the superheroes and the lifeguards.

"They are enemies of the Elerian Empire, and the one with the American Flag for an outfit is a traitor to all womanhood!" The Queen replied.

"All the women in the world, and we get someone with the feelings of Nurse Ratched." The Coat spoke in sarcasm.

"Careful Coat, you might hurt her feelings." Wonder Woman knew that pleading for mercy was completely out of the question so she just went along with the sarcasm and insults.

"What are you going to do with my friends?" Kiana demanded to know.

"I demand a trial!" The Coat added.

"You've had your trial! The sea brought you here, the sea shall have you back!" The Queen replied.

"Great, She's also Captain Nemo too." The Coat added.

"Spare the lifeguards, they didn't shoot you down!" Wonder Woman demanded as she was cuffed from behind, along with the Coat. They did not dare fight back, as they had several Elerians ready to pounce and slash them to death.

"Take them to the Deck." The Queen didn't listen.

"Geez, no one listens to a woman anymore." Wonder Woman spoke in great sarcasm as she was being led away.

"I heard that." The Queen replied.

Just as the heroes were being carried away and the lifeguards were being cuffed, Kiana pulled a pair of handcuffs off an Elerian guard, and cuffed herself to Wonder Woman's arm before she could be held back.

"What are you doing, Kiana!?" The Queen demanded to know.

Kiana looked at her mother with a look of great defiance.

"Mother...if you're going to kill them...you're going to kill me too." Kiana wrapped her free arm around Wonder Woman and dared not let go.

"Oh Orion...why did you give me such a rebellious daughter?" The Queen rolled her eyes.

Wonder Woman smirked a bit. The Coat smirked too, despite the fact he was scheduled to die.

"I'll take my soldiers with me." The Queen snapped her fingers and motioned for some of the Elerians to follow her.

"Save some ladies for me." The Coat joked as he was carted away.

The Lifeguards and the Superheroes were brought to the deck in the middle of boundary bay, a good half-mile from shore. the waves were rough, and swimming back while cuffed would've been suicide. But that didn't matter. They were being daisy-chained to a post that would've held them no matter where the ship was capable of nosediving. They were going to drown.

"You didn't have to do that." Wonder Woman told Kiana, while her wrists were bound to the post.

"I don't care! The last few days have been the most free i've felt since learning my father lives here." Kiana replied.

"Your father lives in White Rock?" Asked The Coat, who was listening in.

"He does. You see, my mother had an affair with him. Her spouse, her husband...my stepfather, He was barren after the first Elerian-Bulrathi War. But my mother, she didn't want to go without offspring. So she found who she deemed the most worthy person and charmed him. I know he is here in White Rock, BC."

The Elerians shut the door to the ship. In the next minute, the fates of those who were not of their kind were about to be sealed by the ocean. Wonder Woman was bound at the wrists and wasn't able to draw upon her strength. The Coat was daisy-chained to her ankles and was also wrist-bound. The lifeguards were chained to The Coat's arm, and Kiana had taken her handcuffs, and chained herself to Wonder Woman's upper arm.

The ship began to submerge into the salt water. But then, it stopped.

"Hey, C'mon, lets get drowned already!" The Coat yelled out.

At that moment, the Elerian queen could not bring herself to kill her own daughter. Being that she could no longer bear children, having another at her mature age would've been impossible. The hope was that Kiana would've changed her mind. But not when she had gotten that far. But the queen also had something else on her mind, and she might have been able to utilize her near-victim's strengths.

"Captain." The Elerian queen called her pilot.

"Yes, Queen Krystalica?" Asked the captain.

"Retrieve them. I think I have a better use for them." Queen Krystalica spoke.

"It will be done, your highness." the Captain left her post, and went out to the deck to retrieve the would-be victims. If only Kiana had not done what she had, the 4 beings of earth would not have survived a minute longer.

()()()


	8. The Bulrathi Solution

Chapter 8 - The Bulrathi Solution

()()()

Once the captain and her squad retrieved Wonder Woman, The Coat, Kiana, K.C. and Finnegan, she brought them down to the Queen's quarters. When they arrived, the Queen was there, ready to discuss business with them.

"Sit, all of you." Queen Krystalica ordered.

The 5 all sat down, and listened intently with what the Queen was going to say.

"My name is Queen Krystalica, I am the ruler of the Elerian Empire of the Galaxy. I will not lie to you. You were all spared from death because of my daughter's actions." Which basically meant 'You got lucky, you little punks.'

Wonder Woman turned to Kiana, and couldn't help but say "And for that, we thank you."

"Second that. I have a girlfriend back home and she would miss me if i was dead." The Coat added.

"But...you are still not spared from freedom. If you want freedom, you must serve the Elerian empire for me until I say you are free." Queen Krystalica replied.

"I'm fine with that." The Coat replied.

Of course the Coat was fine with that. he was only going to return to the future in a few hours. He would merely disappear into the future.

"To begin...I must ask all of you...why you did what you did to get aboard this battleship?" Asked Queen Krystalica. "Starting with you, in the American flag outfit."

Wonder Woman cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Well...An agency within the United States wants to know why they picked up your ship on the radar. So me, and my associate..." Wonder Woman gestured to the Coat "...we were assigned to track you down and ask what was going on. Turns out, these other 2 told us anyways."

"And you were flying the cloaked interceptor that shot us down?" Asked Queen Krystalica.

Cloaked interceptor meant 'Invisible jet.'

"Yeah, that was I. We had to shoot you down. If I return to my superiors without an answer, my job is at stake." Wonder Woman added.

"Are you satisfied with the answer you are given?" asked Krystalica.

"Certainly." Wonder Woman replied.

"Good..." Krystalica turned to the Coat. "Now you...The hooded one."

"Present." The Coat replied.

"You are with her?" asked Krystalica.

"I am." The Coat replied.

"Who is the superior between the two of you?" asked Krystalica.

"She is." The Coat pointed to Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman smiled at that. It was nice to be named the superior.

"Good...the Elerian empire is the same way. Men are the inferior species." Queen Krystalica spoke with pride.

"Wait a minute..." Wonder Woman stood up. "You mean to tell me, that men are inferior in your homeworld?"

Queen Krystalica seemed a bit suprised the amazon would've asked such a question.

"Men have always bowed to us." Krystalica replied "We birth them, we raise them, we educate them, and we rear them. They serve us when they reach adulthood."

"It's actually the polar opposite here." The Coat spoke up "It seems men have always had the upper hand on earth."

"Excuse me?" K.C. put up her hand "But recently the 3rd wave feminism movement began. Women now are getting more equal rights and privileges than they've ever had."

"Yeah...women are as strong as ever." Finnegan added. "They even work as police now."

Krystalica raised her hands and signaled she wished for silence.

"Here's another reason i spared your lives...just as we were about to jump into hyperspace, before we were shot down...the Bulrathi have sent out a battleship to look for me...to assassinate me and overrun the Elerian empire...they call it...The Bulrathi Solution." Krystalica stopped for a second to catch her breath. "I need as many pilots as i can gather. I have 30 aboard this vessel. There are likely to be 100 of them aboard theirs. It is essentially a suicide mission."

"Well, we've never backed away from those." The Captain standing guard in the room spoke up.

"And i'm glad for it." Krystalica showed her appreciation to the Captain. "But...i need some more...and i thought of you 4."

"Can i fly my jet?" Wonder Woman asked.

"If you feel comfortable doing so." Krystalica replied, before a messenger burst into the room.

"Your highness! we have a problem!" She was panicking.

"Calm down, Corporal...what is the problem?"

"The bulrathi..." The messenger girl started "They're floating at 30,000 feet. they're ready to launch their interceptors."

That was the cue. Wonder Woman and The Coat knew they were about to fight in the battle of their lives.

"Ok...earthlings." Krystalica started. "We need you to get to your ships. The one they call Wonder Woman, Coat, you obviously were 2 pilots in one ship...you will fight this battle just the same."

"Yes ma'am!" The Coat stood up and saluted. He officially volunteered at that point.

"Do not worry, Queen Krystalica. I promise that I will do you right." Wonder Woman added.

"I believe you." Queen Krystalica replied "I have been observing your tribe for years from space, admiring their work."

Wonder Woman stopped to think about that. as she did, the ship's alarms sounded, signalling the pilots to go to their stations.

"You know of the amazon tribe?" asked Wonder Woman.

"I will tell you more after this battle..." Queen Krystalica got up close to Wonder Woman and whispered in her ear. "I know you will come back alive. Your sisters have trained you well."

Wonder Woman could only think at how this queen knew about the Amazons and Themyscira.

"Now...go."

At that moment, Wonder Woman began to run for the door, with the Coat behind her.

"Now, you 2." Queen Krystalica signaled to the lifeguards. "You will go with the Captain here, do exactly as she says..."

Those were the last few words that Wonder Woman and the Coat heard before leaving the room, running for the invisible jet.

"She knows about your home?" Asked The Coat.

"She has apparently been observing me and my sisters for years...i don't know what to make of it...never mind, we'll deal with it after."

And with that, the 2 friends headed for the ship that would lead them into battle.

()()()()


	9. Fire in the Sky

Chapter 9 - Fire in the Sky

()()()()

The Elerians were already launching their attack interceptors into the sky from the battleship in the boundary bay before Wonder Woman and the Coat were jumping into the invisible jet, and getting it started up. Wonder Woman turned the ignition on the jet.

"Ok Coat, I need you to handle the rear gun." Wonder Woman ordered.

"Gotcha!" The Coat jumped into the backseat, and got his hands onto the gun, and then he began to sing to himself "Welcome to...to the real world...welcome to...to the real world..." before Wonder Woman cut him off.

"So...how do you feel? Scared?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Diana..." The Coat used Wonder Woman's real name within the private confines of the jet. "Right now I feel like I can take on the whole empire myself."

"Kenny..." Wonder Woman replied with The Coat's real name. "Dack died in the battle of Hoth."

"Who cares?" The Coat really didn't at that point. "I always wanted to say that."

Wonder Woman grinned, and fired up the jet. The jet began to ascend into the sky, and flew towards the swarm of Bulrathi starships flying downward towards earth. as it ascended, The Coat could hear the song he was singing to himself inside his head. And like most people, it got him pumped up and motivated to fight.

"This is Red leader, standing by." Spoke the elerian squadron leader.

The Elerian pilots began going through their names, all registering their assigned numbers.

"This is Wonder Woman...The Invisible jet is here." Wonder Woman spoke at the end of the 30 pilots.

"Ok, group. We're going to be dogfighting at 10,000 feet. I want you all to go in groups of 3, Wonder Woman, you are going to be the Gopher, fly around and help anyone who needs it."

"Roger!" Wonder Woman replied.

"Ok! Here we go!" The Elerian leader began to fire her Graviton cannons at the Bulrathi Interceptors flying downwards.

The battle began. The Elerian ships began firing their Graviton cannons, while the Bulrathi interceptors fired Neutron Blasters. The sounds of blasts flying around the skies was insane.

"This is red 5, i'm going in!"

An Elerian ship flew through a swarm of Bulrathi interceptors and shot 2 of them in the face, and they began to crash to the earth.

"That's 2!" The pilot laughed through the intercom.

Wonder Woman began chasing a Bulrathi ship.

"Coat, cover my ass!" Wonder Woman flew the invisible jet towards a careless Bulrathi ship.

Wonder Woman began firing her plasma cannons at the Bulrathi ships, and began tearing them to pieces, one by one with her superior aircraft. She was able to shoot down 6 of them while the Coat covered the rear of the invisible jet with the Rear Phaser, holding off 3 Bulrathi ships coming in hot.

3 Elerian wings came flying in from Wonder Woman's 9 o'clock, but got shot at from a bulrathi wing of 6 interceptors, and all but one of those 3 ships were shot to the earth.

"That's 2 girls down!" The Coat saw it all happen on the radar.

"Don't worry, these girls'll hold together." Wonder Woman replied.

Wonder Woman saw 2 more Elerian ships get shot down at her 2 o'clock.

"You hear me, sisters? Hold together." Wonder Woman said to herself.

Back in the Elerian Battleship, The queen was communicating with one of her Admirals.

"Your highness, we count 150 Bulrathi interceptors." The Admiral laid out the bad news.

The queen gritted her teeth.

"If only we had a stellar converter! Those damn Psilons and Mrrshans, withholding technology that could save their allies!" The Elerian queen gritted.

A Stellar Converter was essentually a beam strong enough to annihilate a planet, so a battleship in the sky would be no problem. A battleship was just barely enough to hold one. A doom star could hold 2.

And unfortunately, the Bulrathi Battleship...was equipped with one.

()()()

Up in space, the Bulrathi battleship began aligning itself to fire upon the downed Elerian Battleship.

"The Elerian Battleship with be in range...in 25 minutes."

The Bulrathi Captain stroked his chin and looked upon the carnage that was occuring on the planet the humans called home.

()()()

"How many of ours we have left?" asked the Queen.

"26. Those 4 we took aboard...they're still flying up there." The Admiral looked upon the Hyper-Computer that was installed on the Elerian Battleship.

"They lasted longer than I thought...the 2 lifeguards." Queen Krystalica was suprised.

"They mostly fly cover...the pilots don't seem to mind." Replied the Admiral.

"Keep this up. How close are we to fixing the thrusters?" asked The Queen.

"30 minutes." Replied the Admiral.

"So in 30 minutes we can burst into hyperspace and leave the planet." The Queen was thinking she would be OK.

Meanwhile, out in the skies, the dogfight raged on. within 15 minutes, the Elerians were cut down to 6 ships remaining, along with the Invisible jet, making them 7. Unfortunately, the two lifeguards were not in that group, but they had saved themselves with parachutes as their interceptors helplessly dived into boundary bay. They survived their landing.

However, the Bulrathis were being torn apart by the elite Elerian pilots, and the strong-willed amazon princess, Wonder Woman. The Bulrathi were down to 40.

"This battle's gone on for 20 minutes now." Wonder Woman looked at her clock on the dash. "We shouldn't be alive at this point."

"Don't you ever say that...I do not want to die!" The Coat kept the rear flank covered, firing the phaser until his trigger fingers were sore.

Just then, the Elerian Captain, who was still in the sky, brought up her hacking computer in her interceptor.

"Ladies...we've got a serious problem...that battleship's housing a Stellar Converter...it's going to fire on the planet in 5 minutes."

"Which means...we need to take this battle into the battleship." Replied another Elerian pilot.

"That's asking to die." The Coat replied.

"No it's not. They're asking to die...let's do it!" Wonder Woman flew the invisible jet towards the battleship. Within seconds, the Battleship's gun turrets began firing rapidly at the invisible jet. Wonder Woman seemed to hold back on the thrusters, more or less trying to stay away from a storm of neutron beams.

"The chances of surviving this are totally 3,720 to one." The Coat was sweating.

"NEVER tell me the odds!" Wonder Woman continued to fly towards that battleship, trying to work up a bit of bravery.

It was in that moment, The Coat began to really, really feel scared, despite the bravery his outfit gave him. Not so much scared of dying, but scared of not seeing his girlfriend again. But at that moment, he mindpicked Wonder Woman, and tried to pick up on what she might had been thinking. It was more or less the same. She was absolutely terrified. Terrified that she may never see her Amazon sisters again...or even worse, Never hug her mother again.

"Diana..." The Coat turned to put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "We're not going to die...we're not...I repeat, NOT going to fucking die, alright!" The Coat spoke as bravely as he could.

That trenchcoat began to place an invisible wall of bravery surrounding Wonder Woman at that moment. She felt as if the hand of God himself was covering her.

"We're not." Wonder Woman tightened her headband. "We're gonna finish this...right now!" Wonder Woman upped the thrusters on the jet, and flew into the storm of Neutron cannons firing at their interceptor.

The invisible jet took most of the neutron fire towards it, allowing 5 other Elerian interceptors to follow, while the last one flew cover, evading the Bulrathi ships that were still coming after it.

"Damn it! Wonder Woman, get out of there, you'll be torn to shreds!" The Admiral ordered over the commlink.

"We've got no choice, Admiral!" Wonder Woman replied.

"We don't." The Captain interrupted. "That ship's got a stellar converter aboard. it's going to fire on the planet in 4 minutes."

The Elerian queen began to panic.

"Ok, order all Elerian wings to go inside that ship, we are committing a Code X."

"Code X?" asked Wonder Woman.

"That's essentially saying we're to either kill this battleship...or face persecution and execution on the homeworld if we come back alive and the queen doesn't." the Captain replied.

"That is heavy." The Coat replied.

The ships began to fly under the neutron fire. While the neutron blasts shot down 4 elerian ships, the last 3, the Captain, the rear flank, and the invisible jet were the only ones able to fly into the battleship. They flew into the exhaust ports, which essentually meant they would find the core within a minute, and probably had that amount of time left to get out.

"You guys are gonna be war criminals if you don't kill this ship in 2 minutes." Replied the Captain.

"Ok then...one chance...let's get it right!" Wonder Woman turned on a hyperscanner on her jet, which scanned out the entire Bulrathi battleship.

"The power reactor! Geez, it's so simple! We hit it and blow up the ship." The Captain said over the Commlink.

"I hope it works. It works in the movies." The Coat said to himself.

"It's going to work. Like you said, we're not going to die today!" Wonder Woman thrusted the invisible jet through the exhaust and flew up into the battleship's engine, with the Captain and the rear flank behind them. The Bulrathi interceptors were flying up the exhaust too, but the rear flank had them beat - they fired a flashbang out of the rear of their interceptor, and caused a large number of the remaining Bulrathi to crash.

Then, with only about a minute remaining, Wonder Woman had flown her invisible jet into the main engine, and there was the core, bright as day.

"OK! firing Zeon Missiles at the Core now!" Wonder Woman brought up the Zeon missile launcher on her jet's screen.

"FIRE!" Wonder Woman took perfect aim, and fired 4 missiles into the core. When they hit, the core began to explode, and it created a trail of explosions along the way.

"Back out the exhaust! let's go!" The Captain took the point, and the rear flank took the middle, whereas Wonder Woman and the Coat were the last to leave. As they left the Engine room, The Coat began to shoot the last few rounds of the phaser at the core.

"Take that, you Window-licking Bulrathi dicks!" The Coat laughed.

With only seconds left, Wonder Woman gunned it on her jet, and followed the Elerians out of the exhaust. They flew over the unlucky crashed bulrathis, and flew out of the exhaust just as the battleship began to explode.

The battleship exploded in a brilliant display of flashing lights and exploding neutron-powered machinery. But unfortunately, the invisible jet was hit by a shred of the battleship, and the 2 superheroes were forced to bail out.

"Coat, we're bailing out, there's a parachute, get it!" Wonder Woman punched a button that released 2 parachutes that doubled as life jackets. The coat grabbed his, put it on, and Wonder Woman did the same.

"Ejecting!" Wonder Woman hit the eject button, and the 2 heroes blasted out of the wrecked jet and into the sky.

"YEEEEE-HAWWW!" Wonder Woman squealed at the top of her lungs in joy. she looked up and noticed the ball of fire slowly shrinking. She smiled as she looked around her, and saw nothing but beautiful blue skies. She looked downward at the Coat, who was hanging onto his parachute straps. He was whistling "What a wonderful world" as if he was glad to be alive.

Wonder Woman was glad to be alive herself too. She let go of one of the straps and held one up in the air as if it were her amazonite sword.

The Coat hung onto both his straps and looked up and laughed as Wonder Woman showed off by holding one.

"What?" asked Wonder Woman.

"You look like Mary Poppins." The Coat chuckled a bit.

Wonder Woman stifled laughter because she knew what The Coat was referring to.

"Is he cool?" She did her best Yondu voice while cracking a little.

The Coat had a bit of a pause "Hell yeah, he's cool."

Then Wonder Woman cracked up as she and the coat yelled out together "I'm Mary Poppins Y'all!" before bursting out laughing.

()()()


	10. Father & Daughter Reunited

Chapter 10 - Father and Daughter Reunited

()()()

When the invisible jet and it's 2 fellow interceptors began to descend to the downed Elerian battleship, the Elerian Queen not only felt relieved, but thankful and suddenly, trustworthy of the her tresspassers. She came out personally to greet Wonder Woman and the Coat when they landed on the deck from their parachutes.

"Wonder Woman, Coat...first of all, let me just send you my sincere apology." She started.

Wonder Woman took her parachute off and the Coat did just the same.

"Your apology is accepted on behalf of the humans." Wonder Woman smiled.

The Queen's daughter came up from behind. The queen sensed what her daughter wanted, and was willing to let her do so.

"My daughter..." The queen began, as she put her hand on Kiana's Shoulder "...wishes to speak with her father on earth...her father is a human here."

The 2 heroes were in a bit of a shock.

"So she has a human dad?" asked the Coat.

"That's why she was here...and you wanted to keep the identity of the Elerian race safe so you kidnapped her and were going to jump into hyperspace?" asked The Coat.

"You seemed to have taken the words right from my mouth." the Queen replied.

Of course that's what The Coat did. He could read the minds of those around him.

"Now..." Wonder Woman walked in. "You've been observing the amazons...and would you care to expand on that?" She asked.

Krystalica signalled for Kiana to walk forward first, along with the 2 lifeguards who were plucked from the sea.

"Kiana, I want you to accompany The Coat, and your 2 friends here to meet with your father. Wonder Woman and I are going to have a conversation i wish to keep between us."

"Thank you, mom!" Kiana hugged Krystalica.

"Now go. And don't stay too long!" Krystalica spoke like a mother to her daughter like a daughter, rather than a queen of a feudal government to a princess.

"That girl." Krystalica walked to Wonder Woman as Kiana and the lifeguards and the Coat all left for the beach. "..I love her but I swear she's going to be the death of me."

"I sometimes wonder if my friend is the same way." Wonder Woman crossed her arms. "He's still young. He's never seen what we've seen."

"You amazons have seen plenty." Krystalica replied. For many eons, We Elerians have wondered if you amazons were a splinter tribe, a former member of the Elerian race. You hold our strengths and aims. We Elerians were once male-dominated, but we came out from underneath and now, it's a queen who rules the Elerian fiefdoms."

"Like a queen rules Themyscira." Wonder Woman stared into the vast Pacific ocean, and watched the sun set behind the horizon.

"But in the last few years, women on your world are being forced to rear children on their own, without the father present. I haven't seen your friend at all...and i can't seem to recall ever seeing him before."

At that point, Wonder Woman remembered it was 1978. The Coat wasn't even born yet.

"To be honest for you, he isn't a being of our time." Wonder Woman turned back to Krystalica. "He is from the future, 30 years from now he will be reborn into the superhero he now is."

"Regardless of who he is..." Krystalica continued. "I understand his comments when we first met were a rib, a way to get under my skin, In my heart, i can see the way he looks up to you. You are like his mother, in a way. I know you see him as the son you can't have."

Wonder Woman sighed a bit at that.

"I think you should stay with him for a while. I can see it in his eyes...he loves you because he doesn't have a mother." Krystalica smiled at Diana. "And you love him because you don't have a son."

"I know he loves me like a mom. I can feel it from him." Wonder Woman knew that already, but she wouldn't ever hear Kenny tell her that for years.

()()()

Meanwhile, The lifeguards and the Coat were accompanying the Elerian Kiana along the beach. Kiana looked along the beach...and then she saw him.

"Dad!" Kiana began sprinting...towards Miguel the hot dog guy!

"Kiana!" Miguel put down his tongs and ran out to hug his biological daughter.

K.C. and Finnegan were both equally shocked and surprised.

"Miguel is your dad?" Finnegan asked.

"He is!" Miguel smiled at Finnegan, before turning back to his daughter "So, you came all the way to visit!" Miguel couldn't pry that smile off his face with a crowbar.

"I did, dad! Did you see the skies?" asked Kiana.

"You better believe i did. Is mom OK?" asked Miguel.

"Mom's just fine, dad..."

At that moment, the Coat smiled under his hood, but also felt a little sad, as he did not have his mother anymore, nor did he ever get to know his father. While K.C. and Finnegan were busy enjoying the Father-Daughter Reunion, The Coat turned around, and began walking back to the battleship. As he walked along, his fingers began to disappear. Then, his arms, and soon, his whole body disintegrated into the future.

()()()

Wonder Woman had parted ways with Krystalica, a few moments after The Coat disappeared into the future. She had turned herself back into Diana Prince, and she knew she herself would be disconnected from her past self and go back to the future.

Within a few minutes of becoming Diana Prince again, Her vision became blurred, and she felt like she was falling asleep.

Then, Diana prince of 1978 regained her composure, and was able to control herself yet again.

()()()


	11. Credits

Credits

()()()

 **Directed by Phil from Produce**

 **Written by Phil from Produce**

 **Edited by Phil from Produce**

 **Wonder Woman Character by William Moulton Marston**

 **()**

Upon entering the apartment he shared with his girlfriend, Kenny was met with a big hug and a kiss from Josie.

"Welcome home, babe!" Josie smiled at her boyfriend.

Kenny was a bit shocked.

"Woah, hang on, last time we talked you were going up my ass about that truck...why have you gotten so nice?" Asked Kenny.

Josie sighed a bit.

"Kenny, I thought about it afterwards...i'm sorry. that was me being selfish." Josie whimpered a little. "But at the same time, i always worry about you, going off to fight evil and stuff. I'm scared one day you're not going to come home."

Kenny wrapped his arms around josie and looked into her eyes with sincerity.

"Josie...Every time i need to be a superhero, it's a risk...but i love you and i want to come back alive every time." Kenny then kissed his girlfriend, who more than appreciated the gesture.

 **()**

 **ENVISIONED ACTORS**

 **()**

 **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman**

 **Envisioned Actress: Lynda Carter est. 1977**

 **()**

 **Kenny Triton/The Coat**

 **Envisioned Actor: Dean Ambrose Est. 2014**

 **()**

 **Steve Trevor**

 **Envisioned Actor; Lyle Waggoner est. 1977**

 **()**

 **Kiana**

 **Envisioned Actress: Inez Jasper Est. 2013**

 **()**

 **Lifeguard Finnegan Tremaine**

 **Envisioned Actor: Ralph Macchio Est. 1986**

 **()**

 **Lifeguard K.C. Meriwether**

 **Envisioned Actress: Eloise Broady Est. 1989**

 **()**

 **Queen Krystal**

 **Envisioned Actress: Glenn Close Est. 2014**

 **()**

 **Miguel the Hot Dog Guy**

 **Envisioned actor: Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson Est. 2016**

 **()**

After spending an hour with her biological dad, Kiana returned to the elerian battleship, and gave her mom a hug.

"Did you have fun with your dad?" asked Queen Krystalica.

"Yes, I did! And he wanted me to give you a message." Kiana held her hands behind her back, as if she had a secret.

"Oh...what's that?" asked Krystalica.

"He says he's got a hot dog for you..."

Kiana took a second to stifle a laugh.

"...If you smell what he's cookin'."

 **ENVISIONED SOUNDTRACK**

 **()()()**

 **"UFO encounter from X-com; UFO Defense."**

 **Composed by John Broomhall**

 **Moment of play: the X-com interceptor shoots down the UFO piloted by the elerians.**

 **()**

 **"More than a Woman"**

 **Performed by the Bee Gees**

 **Moment of Play: Wonder Woman attacks the Coat without knowing he's her friend.**

 **()**

 **"I like to rock."**

 **Performed by April Wine**

 **Moment of Play: Wonder Woman and the Coat search for the UFO while the music plays on the cassette deck.**

 **()**

 **"Welcome to the Real World"**

 **Performed by Jane Child**

 **Moment of play: Opening to the dogfight between the Elerians and the Bulrathi.**

 **()**

 **"Arise"**

 **Performed by Sepultura**

 **Moment of play: A wing of bulrathi fighters chase Wonder Woman and the Coat.**

 **()**

 **"What a Wonderful World"**

 **Performed by Louie Armstrong**

 **Moment of Play: The Bulrathi battleship explodes and the Coat and Wonder Woman fall into the ocean in slow motion.**

 **()**

 **"The Chain"**

 **Performed by Fleetwood Mac**

 **Moment of Play; Credits**

 **()()()**

When Diana Prince returned to the 1978 era IADC HQ, She saw the massive glassy mess, and had no idea what happened after throwing the stranger through the window. She was immediately confronted by an unhappy Steve Trevor.

"Diana...you do realize this is coming out of your paycheque?" Steve looked at his friend sternly.

"Yep." Diana replied. "But i'd give anything to remember what happened afterwards."

"Afterwards, Wonder Woman ran off after throwing that trenchcoat guy through this window. it's as if he was a friend." Steve Trevor began to walk off.

Diana scratched her head in confusion.

"I think I need a vacation." Diana sighed.

()

 **Wonder Woman was created by William Moulton Marston, and is owned by DC comics. I do not take profit for the characters inclusion in this fanfiction.**

 **The Coat was created by Me, Phil Mante and I own the rights to the character. He may be used in fanfiction without my permission but not for profit.**

 **()()()**

 _ **Dedicated to the memory of my dad. Wonder Woman was one of his heroes.**_

 **()()()**

 **\- Takes place between The Ring & Omega (July 2020 but goes back to 1978) Being that the coat is younger, Dean Ambrose is his envisioned actor.**

 **\- Phil began writing this story around the time he was dating his now Ex-Girlfriend. It took him well over a year to finish as his obsession with Wonder Woman had long ended. Watching the 2017 movie inspired him to finally finish this story.**

 **-Takes place in an Microprose inspired universe, with references to Games "Master of Orion" and "X-com; Enemy Unknown"**

 **\- The Lifeguards are named after the puppet characters on the Canadian Children's Classic, Mr. Dressup.**

 **-When the Coat comes in to even the odds during the initial skirmish on the beach with the Elerians, He sucker-punches 2 of them and says "Bertuzzi Sucker-punches moore and we've got a line brawl!" Referring to the March 8th, 2004 incident in an NHL hockey game between the Vancouver Canucks and the Colorado Avalanche in which Todd Bertuzzi sucker punched Steve Moore and ended his career. Kenny Triton is from Vancouver so he would've been familiar with that incident.**

 **\- Kiana is envisioned as Inez Jasper, A first nations pop singer who was born in Phil's hometown of Chilliwack. She is somewhat popular in canada. Phil's met her in person a few times.**

 **\- There's a gag referencing Miguel's envisioned actor, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnston. The lifeguards use variations of The Rock's catchphrase but change a few words.**

 **-Phil was aiming for a Comedy-action with several references, including Star Wars (The Coat gets a lightsabre in this one) and particularly the final battle, along with Wonder Woman's reply to The Coat "Never tell me the odds!"**

 **-The Story takes inspiration from the classic novel "20,000 leagues under the sea." at a few moments.**

 **-In the 2015 story, Pirates, it's mentioned in chapter 1 that the second student who built the time machine, Donald Francis, is wearing a Langley Rivermen Jersey, with the number 17 on it, worn by a player named Ben Butcher. In this story, he's wearing the jersey again, but Kenny Triton recognizes it. Ben Butcher is a real person, a player who used to play for the Chilliwack Chiefs, Phil's hometown's BCHL Hockey team, before he was traded to Langley, one of Chilliwack's biggest rivals.**

 **-The part where K.C. & Kiana walk across the beach in thong swimsuits is inspired from the moment in the 1996 film "To Gillian on her 37th birthday." where Claire Danes walks across the beach in a thong bikini.**

 **-Phil watched "One flew over the cuckoo's nest." for the first time while writing. As a result, Kenny/The Coat insults Queen Krystalica by calling her Nurse Ratched.**

 **-On August 7th, 2017, Phil lost his dad to Cancer. This story is dedicated in his honor. Ironically enough, Phil's dad's name was Ken, but he hated being called "Kenny."**

 **-Phil saw Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 during writing. He just had to have that one reference at the end of chapter 9.**

 **-The envisioned music choices during the final dogfight were changed repeatedly. The one that stayed true throughout was "Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong. The opening to the sky battle was changed at least 4 times before Phil decided on "Welcome to the real world." by Jane Child, one of his favorite artists who NO one listens to.**

 **()()()**


End file.
